FanFic TSUBASA Chronicle UN ENCUENTRO INOLVIDABLE
by MARYXULA
Summary: ¡POSIBLES SPOILERS! Él sabía todo, acerca de los poderes de la niña, y los sufrimientos del niño pero creía en ellos y en su futuro juntos...


**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Los personajes de CLAMP son obviamente creación de CLAMP

Historia contada en tercera persona

Pues ¿qué puedo decir de esta historia? Pretendo que sea corta y bonita. Sobre como la princesa Sakura conoce a Syaoran. (siendo éstos dos los clones LOL) Me encantan esos pequeños recuerdos y como creo que en parte se debió al Rey Clow que se conociesen porque este hombre lo mueve todo... Pues poco más que decir, espero que os guste ^^

Dedicada especialmente a Lori777, quien me parece una gran escrita y fan, además pareció gustarle la idea ^^

_Él lo sabía todo,_

_acerca de los poderes de la niña,_

_y los sufrimientos del niño._

**FanFic CLAMP **

**Un encuentro inolvidable**

Contemplando las lejanas ruinas que parecían haber estado infinidad de tiempo en el País de Clow como si esperasen a que alguien resvelase su secreto, el mago sonrió ladeando sútilmente su cabeza a pocos centimetros de la vantana de su excelente y amplío dormitorio. Ese, sin lugar a dudas, iba a ser un día especial.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de su magnifico palacio, un hombre diambulaba por las calles de la ciudad acompañado de su hijo y principal ayudante en cualquiera que fuese la expedición que el apasionado pero formal hombre de amable sonrisa diese comienzo. Al no poseer mapa alguno del lugar, el hombre se veía obligado a preguntar a las gentes continuamente a fin de coroborar que sus pasos hacía el Palacio Real eran correctos. La gente tán amable y risueña del lugar con gusto atendían su petición. ¡El País de Clow verdaderamente era un país de ensueño! Al chiquillo no parecía importarle, su único deseo era ayudar a su buen padre hasta que conoció a la princesa del País de Clow. Puesto que la ciudad se hallaba a unos metros alejada del Palacio, padre e hijo se vieron obligados a recorrer un buen tramo hasta llegar a la ancha e imponente entrada del palacio. Los guardias que custodiaban esa zona hablarían entre ellos antes de permitirles el acceso al interior. El chiquillo quedó tán asombrado como su padre al observar cúan bella era la construcción del palacio.

-Sed bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar. -Les anunciaría el propio rey acompañado un joven, que a juzgar sus ropajes, debía de ser un sacerdote o un consejero de gran relevancia. Con cabellos claros y brillantes como la plata y gafas cuyos cristales estaban incrustados en montura de similar material. La mirada de desconcierto haría reir al rey pues el rey también era consciente de la impresión que causa un mago tán excéntrico como él en semejante lugar. Descruzando sus manos, con una de ellas les indicó que le siguiesen, probablemente a una sala más adecuada. -Hablemos en un lugar más apropiado. -

La princesa continuaba sumergida en un agradable sueño mientras el extranjero, de nombre Fujitaka, y su hijo Syaoran exponían al rey, su padre, sus deseos de iniciar una investigación en las antiguas ruinas del pais. Clow escucharía encantado la propuesta, aún siendo conocedor del secreto que entrañaban, le pareció que podría ser una vivencia entretenida para todos sus subditos, los cúales nunca habían visto todo el despliegue que abarcaba una excavación.

-Más os he de exigir recibir noticia de los avances en persona. -Añadiría el mago antes de hacer llamar a sus hijos para que éstos conociesen a los recien llegados, siendo su hijo mayor Touya el único en aparecer en esa sala.

El pequeño Syaoran tuvo la inexplicable sensación nada más verlo acercarse de que no se iría a llevar muy bien con el principe. Sus ropas eran de un elegante terciopelo negro con bordes dorados como imitando el diseño de los ropajes del rey. Su cabello era de un negro no tán brillante como el de su padre y unos cuantos mechones se deslizaban por su frente. Parandose ante ellos, obligandoles a girarse para no darle la espalda. Saludó ceremoniosamente a su padre, presentandose con un deje de fastidio en su voz. El joven sacerdote sonreiría meneando la cabeza. La pregunta del rey fue concisa al no encontrar a su hija menor a su lado.

-Ya ha vuelto a quedarse dormida tu hermana. ¿verdad? -Fue lo que le diría a su hijo, éste asintiría cruzandose de brazos y replicó:

-En efecto, padre. Es un monstruo dormilón. -

Syaoran que nunca había visto a un rey enojarse supusó que el Rey Clow estallaría ante la insolencia de ambos hijos como lo hubiese hecho uno de los reyes descritos en los cuentos que su padre le narraba cada noche finalizado un duro día de trabajo más Clow meramente se levantó del trono y llevandose una mano a la frente con una avergonzada sonrisa pidió a su hijo no decir esas cosas de su linda hermana e ir a buscarla.

-Su alteza, no es necesario. -Le indicó haciendo una reverencia forzosa Fujitaka. -Si nos lo permite, me gustaría comenzar cuanto antes a organizar la excavación. -

Clow arrugaría la frente pero sin dejar de sonreir, suspirante se lo concedió. Forzar los eventos tampoco era positivo. Reverenciandolo por última vez ese día Fujitaka y Syaoran comenzaron a andar hacía la amplía entrada y justamente en ese momento fue que una chiquilla, más o menos, de su edad saldría de entre las columnas pidiendoles detenerse.

-¡Por favor, esperen! -Les rogabaría la princesa ligeramente rosadas sus mejillas. -¿No se quedarán en el palacio? ¡Estoy segura de que a padre no le importará acogerles! -Les informó risueña con una decisión en sus ojos color esmeralda que dejó por un breve momento paralizado al pequeño Syaoran.

El arqueólogo sonrió y cerrando los ojos, habiendo deducido a partir del dorado de algunos de los detalles de la ropa rosada y blanca de la niña que esa debía de ser la princesa Sakura, dijo posando una mano sobre uno de los hombros de su hijo:

-No, princesa pero tanto Syaoran como yo agradecemos vuestra amabilidad. -

Sakura, cuyos cabellos eran de similar tonalidad a los del timido niño, de un castaño con destellos color miel, pestañeó adquiriendo sus mejillas algo más de color. Le daba tanto corte que se referiesen a ella como princesa, ella era y siempre sería Sakura.

-Mi nombre es Sakura. Procurad llamarme simplemente Sakura. -Les pidió dedicandoles una sonrisa que traspasaría y calentaría el frio y endurecido corazón de Syaoran, hasta el momento templado gracias al afecto y cuidados que le había proporcionado el arqueólogo.

-Q-Qué bonito, Pr-Sakura. -Diría torpemente el pequeño Syaoran empezando a ruborizarse.

-¡Gracias! El tuyo también es muy bonito. -Le respondería ella moviendo su cuerpecito suavemente de un lado a otro sonriente. -Jamás lo olvidaré. -Le prometió.

Viendolos alejarse trás despedirse de la princesa Sakura desde un rincón muy lejano, la sonrisa del mago se amplió. A pesar de conocer los sufrimientos que debería atravesar el chico y cúan especial y llena de poderes era la princesa, Clow sonreía porque creía en ellos con toda su alma. Ya estaba hecho, sus destinos ya estaban unidos como había previstó. Aún sin lograr atisbarlo en esos recuerdos que se desplegarían en diversos y muy diferentes mundos, ese amor que había nacido no se desvanecería y eso también hacía muy feliz al mago pues ese primer encuentro, esas primeras emociones, sería un suceso inolvidable.

**SPOILERS**

**El Syaoran que lleva la historia hasta que descubrimos al Syaoran original es el clon por lo que Fujitaka es su padre adoptivo y por ese motivo aunque hablo de ambos como padre e hijo meto otras cosas que dan a entender que no poseen lazos de sangre.**

**Con la princesa Sakura pasa lo mismo... Creo, bueno como informandome y leyendo el manga resulta que Clow asumió el rol de padre de la Sakura clon es la Sakura clon. **

**Para la primera escena me he inspirado en una de las maravillosas portadas de cada capítulo que CLAMP realizó tán bonitas en la que aparece el reflejo de Clow como si éste estuviese mirando a la ventana las ruinas pero en la última parte quisé poner lo que está escrito en otra de mis portadas favoritas ºwº **

**Bueno, eso sería los guiños más vistosos, espero con toda la ilusión y sinceridad de mi corazón que os guste y a poder ser, que no tengais demasiado en cuenta mis faltas de ortografía XD Para más info o para dar vuestra opinión, podeis mandarme un comentario**

**MARYXULA**


End file.
